


Claymore

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Basically all women here are badasses, Blood and Gore, Claymore as weapons, F/M, Men can kick butt too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, War, Warrior Katniss!, Warrior Prim!, Youma/ Demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world back in ancient times, in the land of Panem, people are being terrorized by the youma, lizard like demons that feed off people. No one stands a chance to fight them off, all except the Claymore. Warrior women that are half youma half human, designed and trained to kill the youma. Amongst these claymore, one will stand out and change everyones destiny. The claymore Katniss Everdeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes another fic, while I rest from proofreading the other one. This is also based on a manga, although the anime is much more interesting, it goes by the same name as the title of this fic if your interested in checking it out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own the hunger games or anything associated with it, neither do I own Claymore, all I can take credit for is that I'm bored and I'm mixing them up together.

_**PRELOGUE** _

 

It’s a dark forest, damp, and utterly frightening. Humans don’t dare to enter because of the youmas. The village nearby has suffered enough with lost loved ones who stupidly dared to wander on the outskirts of the forest.

 

On this particular night in the dead silence, the sound of teeth tearing flesh can be heard. Blood exploding from veins and flesh fills the silence, tear – chomp, chomp – swallow, tear – chomp, chomp - swallow. One more family has suffered on this night. One more family has lost someone dear.

 

In the deep of this forest a figure is hunched over a man. The man still has the face of utter fear, eyes are white and his mouth is open, as if he tried to scream before he was cut in half. The creature feeding off of him is quite disgusting. Lizard like body and slimy dark skin, yellow pupils, jutted out scales on his back, and the most dreadful of all its characteristics are its huge cat like claws and its fang like teeth.

 

These beasts are known as the youma, demons in the common tongue. The legend says they were war test subjects gone wrong. They do not think, they do not reason. All they feel is the intense hunger for human flesh and blood. And so the youma terrorize the districts, eating whatever human crosses their path.

 

Terrible beasts they are, with the incredible strength of 10 men and the wildness of a rabid bear. It is almost impossible for a human to kill a youma, especially since their hunting method is undetectable. They have the ability to take form of a human they have eaten, enter your home and there… that is where everyone perishes.

 

Their killing styles are of the bloodiest fashion, they like to be sprayed and bathed in the blood of their victims, hear the cries of fear and pain. It is true pleasure they feel when eating their tortured victims. On this night, this particular youma is feeding off his most recent catch. For months now has he stalked the village and eaten human after human. Strong is this youma, for he has eaten regularly.

 

Then all of sudden another sound invades and blends with the music of gorish death. Clink – clink – clink. The stomping of metal shoes can be heard. The youma stops eating, he sniffs the air and growls. He is ready to flee or attack…

 

It is too late, a second figure appears, this time it is a woman. Beautiful, strong and lean. The moonlight reflects upon her eyes, and there shine two liquid grey orbs. From behind her right shoulder the hilt of a huge sword can be seen.

 

The youma stands and without warning runs at great speed towards the woman, it growls and prepares to strike with deadly precision. But the youma is no adversary for this woman. Before the youma can even lift its claws to slice its prey, the sword has come down and cut it in half.

 

The youma falls to the ground. Above it stands the woman whose eyes are now yellow with a black slit in the middle. This is no ordinary woman. No, she is the mortal enemy of the youma, an aberration created specifically to slay youmas.

 

She is known as one of the youma slayers. All of them female warriors.

 

She is a _**CLAYMORE**_!


	2. The Great Sword

SCENE 1

THE SWORD

 

The village of Patras, located on the outskirts of district 11, was once known to have prospered greatly since it excelled in the production of wheat and bread making, but that was before the appearance of the youma. Nowadays great despair was felt amongst the villagers. On the sunrise of the first day of the summer solstice, a mutilated body was found smashed against one of the limit walls of the village. The villagers had gathered around, horrified by the scene, with the slightest desire to take their things and flee from the village. But the outside was just has bad or maybe worse.

 

“How horrible!” Said one villager

 

“Another?” Murmured others.

 

“That makes sixteen deaths in ten days with this one.” Whispered a second villager.

 

“What are we to do?” cried a woman.

 

The people were now agitated and worried. An emergency village council meeting was called begging for the presence of the representative of each family, that same morning. At the gathering, much fear could be felt. Everyone eyed each other with animosity and distrust.

 

“There is definitely a youma amongst us!” said one of the men.

 

“What can we do,” asked another.

 

“Nothing!” said a third man, “We cannot identify youma once they have taken human form. We are doomed!”

 

Shrieks and whimpers could be heard all around.

 

“I… I… I doooon’t waaant… I doon’t want toooo be eaaten alive!” shrieked a fourth villager.

 

“Calm down!” shouted the village mayor, “this morning I have received an answer. It seems that they have agreed to come to our village.”

 

“Come? Who has agreed to come?” asked someone in the group.

 

“A Claymore.” Said the mayor.

 

A general gasp is heard through the gathering. Everyone started to speak at once, “A claymore!”, “Are you crazy”, “Why should we ask for their help?”

 

The mayor silenced everyone again, “we must do this! If not the village will soon disappear completely, all of us will be eaten, there is nothing more we can do.”

 

“But they are…” someone started to say.

 

“I know!” yelled the Mayor, “but they are the only ones capable of discerning a youma when they have transformed. The decision has been made. The claymore will arrive two days from now. All that we have left to do is pray we are not killed by then.”

 

A general nod of acceptance went through the villagers. The next two days would be aggravating if not deadly for the villagers.

 

On the sunset of the second day, the village had become tense tenfold, gatherings had been organized for no one wanted to stay alone. 10 more deaths had been reported, the homes of the victims had been burned and the remaining family members had been made outcasts, for fear that they would soon be devoured.

 

Amidst these outcasts was the Mellark family, both parents fell victim on the first night and the eldest son perished on the third day. All that remained of this baker family were Rye and Peeta. Rye was a rough boy, most villagers now strayed far away from him; but Peeta had always been a kind soul, helping in everything he could get his hands into. He was currently employed to help the village mill and he could be seen doing odd jobs for the families. No one dared have the heart to turn him away; although he also possessed a silver tongue and had been capable of convincing the miller to have him and Rye stay in their home, until the claymore arrived.

 

It was a beautiful sunset if anyone took notice. The sun dipped behind the wheat fields, lighting them up as if it were gold, and the sky had a certain purple hue to it. Peeta sat with his sketch book drawing the scene to perfection when he heard a shout. “THE CLAYMORE HAS COME!.”

 

He quickly stood up and put everything away in his satchel, running towards the commotion at the far entrance of the village. He was very curious about these claymore, having never seen them or know anything about them.

 

All the villagers were now gathered in the entrance. Peeta pushed his way through the throng and stopped once he saw the figure walking in from the distance. Shocked he turned to the villager to the left. “Is that the claymore?”

 

The man only nodded his head and kept staring. Peeta again looked at the figure. A tall, lean woman was walking towards them. Her clothing was all white, fitted tightly to her body from her shoulders, to her fingers tips and all the way down her legs. Long and heavy metallic boots dressed her from her feet up to her knees, a side hip satchel rested on her hips, two metallic shoulder pads holding a dark cape finished her costume. But her most striking features came from her head and face. A long brown side braid rested on her right shoulder and as she finally reached the people you could distinguish two eyes like silver liquid pools.

 

The people immediately parted and as she walked past, a huge sword almost ¾ of her size was strung to her back. The people trembled. Peeta was intrigued.

 

“But she is a woman.” He whispered to the same man.

 

“Do you not know anything of the claymore.” The man responded. “All claymores are women. Once humans themselves, they undergo the transformation to become warriors and now they are half youma half human.”

 

“Really?!” said Peeta “Her eyes, they are grey how strange.”

 

“All claymore eyes are grey, that is why they are called – The Silver Eyed Witches-. Rumors say their eyes change to gold when they fight against the youma. Although this one is a bit different, her hair is brown but all claymores have blond hair.”

 

As the man said this, the claymore stopped and turned to look at them. All the villagers gasped. She stared for another second and then continued on her way.

 

“How terrifying,” whispered the villagers.

 

“I hope she doesn´t kill us too,” said another.

 

The claymore continued to walk until she reached the village hall leaving all the people behind. Upon entrance the mayor was already waiting for her.

 

“Hhhhhere is the payment that has been negotiated for your services. Please check it.” He said.

 

“I do not need to.” She answered. “After the job has been completed, someone shall come a pick up the pay. Only to this person must you give the money.”

 

“After you have finished…?

 

“If I fail and die, then there is no need for you to pay.”

 

“Fffail…? Is it possible? Do you think you can discover the youma quickly and kill it?”

 

“That depends on the strength of my enemy. If it is capable of hiding it’s yoki it will be difficult.”

 

“Yoki?”

 

“Yoki, the evil aura youma’s emit, this is what permits us to discern them when they are transformed,” replied the claymore with no emotion. “The only thing I can assure you is that one of these days a body will appear, being it mine or of the youma of this village.” With this she left the poor trembling mayor.

 

When she exited the village hall, Peeta was waiting for her outside. She quickly started to walk headed towards the outskirts of the village. “Hey you Ms. Calymore!” Shouted Peeta. In a blink of an eye, without notice, Peeta was face to face with the edge of a sword just centimeters from his nose. Two golden orbs stared at him.

 

He stood still without moving and after what seemed an eternity. The claymore strung her sword again and her eyes returned to their regular color and continued her way. Peeta after his initial shock was intrigued and continued to follow her.

 

“Wait! You are a claymore, aren’t you?” Peeta asked.

 

“No, our organization has no name. It is you people that have decided to call us that way,” she responded in a soft and detached voice.

 

“Oh, I see. But I’m surprised, you’re a very beautiful woman. I thought you would be more monster like.”

 

She then suddenly stopped, “hmmm are you not afraid of me?”

 

“Umm, why? You are not very different from us.”

 

She coolly looks at Peeta and then continues on her way. Peeta follows her until they finally reach the city outskirts. It is dark by now and the only light shining is that of the moonlight.

 

“Does the village end here?” she asks.

 

“Yes,” answers Peeta.

 

Effortlessly she takes her sword and rams it into the ground. She then takes a seat reclining on the sword and closing her eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” asks Peeta.

 

“Resting, I have been walking for three days straight to reach this village.”

 

Peeta stands curiously looking at her and then takes a piece of wood nearby and does the same. The claymore stares at him and then asks, “Why are you still here?”

 

“Because you’re a claymore, you’ll definitely kill the youma and avenge my family. Only my brother and I survived, you see, we were there when it killed my parents and we were too weak to do anything. When it tried to attack my brother Rye and me, I fell and fainted. After I woke up, everything in my home was covered in blood and strangely only my brother and I were alive.”

 

“I’ve already told you you’re the ones that have named us like that. And do not misunderstand my presence here. This is my job, this is what I do. This has nothing to do with you or your desire to avenge your family. I have only come to this village, because your mayor called for us, nothing more.”

 

“I know, but still I’m glad you have come.”

 

A bell sounds in the distance. “Damn! I have to go make dinner. We’re currently living in the miller’s house, and I have bargained our stay with help; after all I’m a pretty good cook, I especially excel in making bread. I’ll prepare something for you tomorrow, see you!”

With that Peeta started running to the mill, when he stopped as if remembering something.

 

“Oh, I’m Peeta by the way, what is your name?”

 

“I don’t need to tell you; after all, very soon you’ll forget me.”

 

Peeta stared sadly at the claymore, for a few seconds more and then without another word left hurriedly to his adopted home.

 

At his arrival he announced himself.

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll get to making dinner immediately,” he yelled.

 

Upon his entrance to the living room he stopped, there prostrated on the floor was the mutilated miller’s family, the whole room was covered in blood and limbs.

 

Peeta gasped and lost all feeling in his legs. He felt a great fear invade him as he tumbled to the floor.

 

“Little brother!” said a menacing voice. “It’s so good of you to come home; I was just about to leave when you arrived. I guess I can have one last meal before I flee. Damn the villagers for calling that claymore.”

 

Peeta was trembling and as he looked at the voice, he whimpered when he saw Rye covered in blood and showing a nasty face. But the true horror was the color of his eyes, once an afternoon sky blue; they were now the color gold.

 

“Now little brother say goodbye.”

 

Peeta screamed just as Rye’s body was ripped from inside and out came the most disgusting and horrifying creature. He could do nothing.

 

This was apparently was his end.


	3. The Fight

SCENE 02  
THE FIGHT

Peeta closed his eyes, just as he saw the youma about to strike him. Tears streamed from his face as he waited for his death. But it never came. A loud explosion was heard and then a scream. When he opened his eyes, there on the floor lay a bloody arm. When he looked up, there she was, the claymore, the youma was howling in pain cursing her.

“You BITCH!”

“The boy had the scent of a youma, I followed him here suspecting that one of his family had been possessed by a youma. It seems that I was correct.”

The claymore without another moment of pause raised her sword and prepared to strike. The youma anticipated her moves and dodged the sword. The battle was gruesome, blood splattered everwhere, from both the youma and the claymore. 

Peeta was shocked and couldn’t move; he watched in horror how each one hit at the other with the desire of death.

The claymore now had changed, her eyes were golden and her face was angrier almost deformed looking a bit similar to the face of a youma. Peeta whimpered in fear. Who would be victorious?

The youma struck the claymore square in her chest; she coughed out blood as she slammed into the wall. In that moment the youma looked at Peeta and went for him, at the same time the claymore stood and went after him.

The youma grabbed Peeta with its remaining hand, digging its claws into Peeta’s neck. Peeta howled in pain.

“Stay there Witch! If you come any closer I shall kill this boy.”

The claymore stood still. “You know that taking hostages has no effect on us.”

“I would have believed that before, but by the way I saw you speaking I think that is not true. Throw your sword away, now!”

The claymore stared at both of them, at after a moment of pause she threw her sword at her feet. The youma laughed and instantly let go of Peeta; it lunged at the claymore transforming its arms into a deadly sword.

Before the claymore could react, it impaled its arm into her stomach, blood seeped from her wound. Peeta screamed at this. The youma just laughed. 

Suddenly to the youma´s surprise she grabbed its limb and with her foot raised her sword. The claymore cut the limb, the youma screamed. The claymore then swiftly cut the youma in two. The deadly fight had ended.

Peeta sat crying where he had been dropped. He stared at the youma that had eaten his family and almost eaten him. Then he looked up to see the claymore kneeling, blood furiously coming out of her stomach.

He gasped and wiped his tears away.

He was about to stand and see if he could help her, when she started to growl furiously. An aura glowed from her, her face deformed much more. Peeta became still and to his surprise the wound in her stomach started to close.

Peeta felt sick, and vomited.

After a few minutes, the claymore stopped growling and relaxed. Her face went back to being human and her eyes looked grey again.

The claymore sat back and was breathing heavily. Peeta stared at her, until he saw her close her eyes. He immediately stood up and ran to the kitchen fetching water for her. 

“Here,” he said when he returned, “drink this.”

The claymore opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She then cautiously took the porcelain mug from Peeta´s hand and drank in big gulps.

“More?” asked Peeta

The claymore gave a slight nod and he ran to get more water.

After a few trips, Peeta saw the claymore lay her head back against the wall and close her eyes. Peeta decided to stand guard for her. She had saved his life and avenged his family. It was the least he could do.

“What is your name?”

The claymore opened her eyes again. She looked at him for a few seconds. She closed her eyes again and smiled.

“Katniss.”

Peeta fell asleep about an hour after taking guard. The next morning when he woke up, he noticed the claymore gone. He quickly stood up and panicked. A few minutes later he heard movement. The claymore was outside and had apparently buried the bodies somewhere. 

Peeta knew she was going to leave, he had no one in the village; and when the villagers found out about his condition they would surely kick him out. Katniss stared at him and seemed to take a decision.

“So, you’re a good cook? I guess that would be an advantage on my journey.” With that she turned and walked out.

Peeta stood dumbfounded for a moment and then went for his satchel, as fast as he could he grabbed anything he thought he would need and without a backwards glance left his temporary home and followed Katniss.

This was the start of a new life for him.


	4. The Black Card

SCENE 03

THE BLACK CARD

 

Two months have passed since Peeta started following Katniss on her never ending task. On their journey they usually never sleep comfortably and a few weeks after he learned that claymore’s hardly had the need to eat, as a matter of fact Katniss took a few bites of whatever he cooked every two days, the same with water.

 

Katniss always knows where to go, she always visits a village in need of a claymore and kills the youma swiftly. The only time he had ever seen her slightly surprised was when the three youmas she was fighting two villages ago, sprung out wings and tried to escape flying.

 

Without a second thought and with perfect accuracy she brought down each one, by throwing her sword and piercing the youma´s through the heart.

 

Katniss wasn’t very talkative, she hardly said anything about herself much less about the organization she mentioned she worked for. Peeta didn’t mind, he was capable enough to speak for both of them and when he didn’t have anything to say he liked to observe Katniss so he could draw her different expressions and angles as they rested.

 

On one particular night, Katniss went off into the woods leaving Peeta behind eating. She walked for about 30 minutes into the woods until she reached a clearing. A small rustle could be heard.

 

“Still travelling with the boy?” A dark emerging figure said. “I thought that by now you would have left him behind somewhere or he might have died along the journey.”

 

“He’s a good cook.”

 

“A good cook? More like a nuisance. Dear Katniss, are you sentimental all of a sudden. Remembering perhaps your own beginnings?” The figure laughed. “The boy will certainly affect your work in the future. Don’t be too imprudent, that nature in claymores is too dangerous and can kill you in the future.”

 

“No it won’t, have you brought my new clothes and money?”

 

“Of course, here!” The figure threw a white costume and new boots at Katniss. Katniss immediately started to change, unabashed by the presence of the figure watching her. “I wonder what the boy would say if he saw what is covered by the bodysuit. I must say you are true monsters.”

 

Katniss ignored the figure and finished dressing herself.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot, I have something for you!” The figure threw a card at Katniss. Quickly she caught it mid air and looked.

 

She gasped, “Haymitch, this is a black card, this can’t be!”

 

The figure just laughed, “I’m only a messenger Katniss, don’t ask me stupid questions.”

 

With this the figure left Katniss alone to ponder with her thoughts.

 

 A memory struck her, her younger self afraid, beaten and tired. Another girl of her same age hugging her, saying that all of their sacrifice was for a greater good. Two girls falling asleep holding each other for strength.

Katniss shook her head and headed back to the camp where she had left Peeta. He was already asleep when she reached it. They would head out at dawn. She just hoped she was there on time.

_________________________________________________

 

The following day, Peeta was aroused by Katniss at the break of dawn.

 

“We must leave. Hurry!”

 

Peeta without asking, put away his things and they set out west to the fishing district. What could have happened that Katniss was in such great haste?

 

They walked without rest for a complete day. After they set up camp. Peeta fell to sleep like a rock.

 

The following day, it was the same, and so this happened for two more days. Peeta was exhausted and quite happy when for the first time, Katniss ordered a room at an inn, upon the arrival at the village of Struisbaai.

 

“Stay here, if everything goes well I shall return in two days. If not, I have spoken with the owner of this inn and she has gladly accepted you to stay with her.” Katniss said as Peeta was settling down.

 

“What!? By why?”

 

“I have personal business to attend to. Rest assured there are no youma´s in this town.”

 

Peeta started to pack his things again.

 

“I’ll go with you, I won’t stay behind even if I have to follow you be my own means.”

 

Katniss looked at Peeta sternly.

 

“NO! This time your presence shall be a nuisance, you’ll stay here and I’ll come for you.”

 

With this Katniss turned and left hastily from the room.

 

Peeta sadly stared at the door where she had departed. He immediately goes downstairs to speak with the owner of the inn and will try to find out if anything is strange.”

 

The inn keeper is a jolly old woman that named Mags, she is very sweet and attentive to Peeta. She kindly tells him that as long as she has lived in this village, they had only suffered once from the presence of youmas, but that was when she was a young girl. What she did find strange was that two claymores happened by the village with just a day in difference.

 

This last tidbit peaked Peeta’s interest, “really? What was her business in the village?”

 

“I don’t know, like you and your claymore she was just a visitor, but she didn´t stay. The fishermen down by the ports said they saw her leave towards the hills on the west side of the village. Probably to the Roodeport mountain, they say it’s haunted.”

 

“Two claymores, how strange? If the presence of one is enough, what could two possibly mean?” Peeta pondered out loud.

 

Mags just shrugged.

 

“Boy, you have been following a claymore for quite some time,” said a capped figure that both Peeta and Mags hadn’t noticed, “but somehow it seems you know nothing of them.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t tell me that you don´t even know that claymores are half human and half youma.”

 

“Of course I know that! But Katniss isn’t a monster!”

 

 The figure chuckles, “The claymores have absorbed the flesh and blood of a youma in their bodies.”

 

“The flesh and blood?”

 

“It’s the only way the organization found to defeat the youma. Strangely this method only works on women. If you continue to follow her, you must at least know this.”

 

Peeta looks determined, “So the claymore were originally human?

 

“Who knows, I don’t know too much of that.”

 

“How do they absorb the flesh and blood?”

 

“I don’t know that either.” Says the figure walking closer to Peeta, “what I do know is that the claymore use their minds to control the power obtained from their youma side. That is why they help humans. Basically they have become the perfect tool for defeating the youma. However, there is always a problem, those that are half human and half youma, eventually lose themselves and the youma half takes over turning them into the monsters they were designed to kill. The claymore have the power of a youma, but at a price. The more they use the power the faster it is for them to lose themselves and their bodies deform never turning back. And so when this happens the organization controls the claymore with her death.”

 

Peeta is silent and shocked to hear all of this information. “But…”

 

Flashbacks start to invade Peeta, he remembers each time Katniss has fought with the youma and the transformations she has endured, the yellow eyes, the deformed face or body parts, the popped out veins, the sharpened teeth…

 

“Katniss will turn into a youma? NOOO!” Peeta runs out of the inn and heads to Mount Roodeport and hopes he isn´t too late.

_________________________________________

 

It has been a couple of hours since Katniss left the village and she walks at a pondering pace up the mountain. Memories flood her from her time at the organization. The nightmares the harsh experiences and her only friend Posy. Many nights did they give each other strength and comfort. Many nights they helped each other overcome the nightmares, how could it have been so soon?

 

As she walks towards the mountain peak, she hears someone running very quickly behind her. “Katniss!”

 

“Peeta?”

 

“Tell me it isn’t true! You just can turn into a youma!”

 

“Turn into a youma? I don’t know what you have heard Peeta, but don’t misunderstand the situation. No one has turned into a youma.”

 

Peeta sighs.

 

“But someone has reached her limit.” Katniss turns and looks up the mountain summit.

 

Peeta follows her gaze, and sees an abandoned structure ahead. And he remembers.

 

“The other claymore!”

 

“Yes. I must defeat her.”

 

“You? You must fight another claymore?”

 

“It is because of the black card.”

 

“Black card?”

 

“All of us possess a black card in our swords. Each time we fight there is a battle of wills between our human and youma halves. Eventually our human half reaches a limit and when we discover this we know we are becoming youma. It is in that moment we desire to die as humans. And so we send our black card to the person we wish to defeat us.”

 

“So the claymore that sent you this card was…”

 

“Her name is Posy and she joined the organization at the same time as I. And we comforted each other during the worst moments.”

 

“So she was your friend! Don’t do it Katniss!”

 

“I must! Not one of us ever desires to become the same monster that ruined our lives in the first place.”

 

They have finally reached the summit, and there with her back turned, they both see a claymore looking to the horizon.

 

“Glad you finally came Katniss.”

 

“Posy, you haven’t changed. You’re just the same as the last time we saw each other.”

 

Posy chuckles, “I’m making an immense effort here, I knew you were coming and I wanted you to see me as I was. Many things have happened since we parted, but you have a constant reminder that even we have some happy moments.”

 

Posy’s eyes turn yellow and her face deforms all of a sudden as tears fall to her face.

 

“Please, Katniss!”

 

Peeta is shocked, and takes Katniss’ arm, “Katniss don’t, she is your friend!”

 

Katniss turns to Peeta and gives his a cold look, “it’s our only wish after we become claymore.”

 

With this she shakes off Peeta and starts walkind towards Posy.

 

Both claymore start walking at each other and slowly their pace increases, finally when they are about to reach at each other, Katniss takes her sword and impales it into Posy’s chest.

 

Blood covers the floor as Posy falls.

 

“Thank you Katniss,” she whispers before hitting the ground.

 

“Goodbye Posy.”


	5. A Direct Order From the Organization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter, but i'll be posting another chapter tomorrow to make up for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, CHEERS!

SCENE 04

A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE ORGANIZATION

 

Peeta is deeply concentrated cooking lunch and humming to himself when he hears Katniss stand abruptly. Alert to Katniss’ movements due to their experiences with youma in the last few months. He tops and stands just as abruptly.

 

Katniss turns and looks at him, “stay here, I just need to attend to business.”

 

Peeta relaxes, “Ok, I’ll keep your lunch warm,” Peeta crouches down again to continue cooking, while Katniss walks away into the forest at a steady pace.

 

Peeta has grown accustomed to Katniss’ disappearances and he suspects that she meets with someone, due to the fact that she always returns with new clothes for both of them and the following day they head out to a youma infested city where she clears it out.

 

Peeta pauses a moment, to still catch a glimpse of Katniss' retreating form. She has become his entire world; in his eyes she is beautiful and perfect. He is completely smitten with her. But she would never notice him, especially with what she was, claymores never fall in love much less have a relationship with anyone, their sole purpose is to defeat youma until the die...

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Katniss walks deep into the forest until she reaches a small pond. There she sits upon a rock at the water’s edge and waits.

 

Not long after Haymitch appears out of the shadows walking towards her at a leisurely pace.

 

“Sweetheart! I see you boy tends to you well.”

 

Katniss ignores him and asks, “Where am I being sent this time?”

 

 Haymitch stares at her a moment, “Careful Katniss, do not believe yourself above the organization; just because you have been permitted to have your boy accompany you, it does not mean that at any moment the organization will take you both as a nuisance and exterminate you.”

 

Katniss narrows her eyes for a second, “he is fine, cooking at this moment I believe.”

 

Haymitch smiles, “good! Good! It’s incredible what your relationship is doing in favor of the organization, the cities seem much more receiving and pay thrice the quantities when both of you do the task, you’re quite the sensation.”

 

Katniss says nothing

 

“Keep him as your company, a little public display of affection would be even better.”

 

Katniss stiffens, “we’re not lovers!”

 

“No? Then what are you?”

 

“He just keeps me company.”

 

“Really? Then I guess there would be no problem with you, if upon your return to your camp you find him dead by a youma or even a claymore.”

 

Katniss’ eyes widen as she looks towards the direction of the camp, trying to sense Peeta and if he is in any immediate danger, but nothing, apparently she is too far away. She has started to walk briskly back to the camp.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA! CALM DOWN SWEETHEART!” She hears haymitch yell.

 

Katniss pauses.

 

“Your LOVER is fine, but I can see that you are not.

 

Katniss scowls and scolds herself for falling in his trap.

 

“As I was saying careful girl! Do what your told, or your pay the consequences. Remember that if you don’t behave you’ll never make HER proud…”

 

Katniss bites her lip and looks at the ground, it’s true she has an ultimate goal and she can’t let anything come in her way. After a while she looks up at Haymitch, who all this time has been watching her. Katniss nods her head slightly.

 

“GOOD! Now, not only are you to deepen your relationship with your boy. You are required to go to District 1 in the city of Avignon.”

 

Katniss is shocked, “the city of Avignon? But isn´t that the city…”

 

“Yes! Yes! I know. Incredible, how things can change. I find it quite hilarious actually. The city of Avignon, where the organization was expelled and the witches with silver eyes are banned from entering or they shall pay the price. They are now quite desperate for our services and a presence of a claymore.”

 

“But how? Have they changed the law?”

 

“Speaking frankly, no, this mission will require your disguising abilities as well as the need of you to take these pills.”

 

Haymitch extends his hand and shows Katniss a bottle of grey pills.

 

“What do they do?”

 

“They suppress your youma half, so you will not count with your strength, ability to use your inner youma and much less sense them. Some physical traits change as well, like your eye color shall turn brown and hair usually also turns dark, but in your case that won´t be necessary.”

 

Katniss takes the pills.

 

“You are to be discrete and by no means is anyone to discover you are a claymore. You are to meet with your contact who goes by the name of – Father Chaff – use the boy as part of your decoy, you could both easily go as a young married couple looking for refuge in the religious city.”

 

Katniss makes a shocked face.

 

“Don’t go against the organizations’ wishes Katniss, or you and the boy will pay!”

 

With that Haymitch tunrs and leaves, before he is gone from sight and without turning he says, “it might be good if you practiced with your boy beforehand, it takes a month to travel all the way to Avignon, use your time wisely.”

 

Haymitch completely disappears.

 

Katniss then turns and walks back to the camp.

 

She talks her time returning, trying to find a solution to the order given to her by the organization, there is nothing she can do to defy that order, the organization seems to be everywhere and know everything. Peeta and her had no chance to escape, this she knew personally, _not even_ ** _SHE_** _could escape…_


	6. To One Side of the Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

SCENE 05

TO ONE SIDE OF THE POND

 

Peeta looks towards the sky and notices that it’s late and Katniss has not returned which is odd. He has already finished his share of the meal and left close to the fire what he saved for Katniss, especially the last cheese bun from a batch he made in the previous town they visited.

 

They probably won’t be moving so Peeta decides to set camp and prepare the tent and their cot. Peeta blushes furiously when thinking this. It has been 5 weeks since he bought the tent and the cot on a whim two towns past.

 

_On that particular day it had grown dark and cloudy quickly and as soon as they set foot into the woods rain started to fall. An hour later, their lives had been threatened by the many lightning bolts hitting close by and setting fire to the forest._

_Katniss had been quick enough to guide them out and lead them back to the previous town where she had killed some youma._

_That night they stayed at an inn, Peeta who now administered their money, half from what the organization gave Katniss and the other half came from the cooked goods that Peeta was able to make and sell in the town while Katniss killed the youma; some extra money also came in the selling of his paintings._

_The innkeeper, afraid that a claymore would be staying at his inn, only gave them a single bedded room; it seemed to have never been used for sleep but more for storage. When they had entered, Katniss immediately moved close to the tiny window and sat on the floor._

_“I’ll sleep here you use the bed.”_

_“What? No! You use the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.”_

_Katniss looks at him quizzically and ignores him._

_Peeta sighs and starts to prepare for bed, he takes off his shirt and pulls down his pants. It’s much more comfortable to sleep in underwear; he hears Katniss gasp and turns around to look at her. Her head is looking towards the wall and her face is beet red._

_“Sorry! I’ll get under the covers quickly.”_

_Peeta lies down on the bed and covers himself as fast as possible._

_“Good night Katniss!”_

_“Good night Peeta.”_

_Peeta fell into a dreamless sleep quickly._

_During the night something woke him, a whimpering, at first he had been confused to where he was, until he remembered the happenings of the day before._

_He sat up and turned to look towards the sounds, the rain had stopped and now the full moon light shone brightly through the window; there in the corner was Katniss, her faced had transformed into fear and she seemed to be fighting an invisible monster._

_Whimpering sounds came from her, Peeta knowing about Katniss’ reflexes called out to her, “Katniss wake up! Katniss its just a nightmare! Wake up!”_

_Katniss was probably to wound up in her hellish dream, that she continued to whimper._

_Peeta without giving a second thought about his own life, went over to Katniss and holding her by the shoulders and shaking again called to her, “Katniss! Katniss! Wake up! Its ok! Its just a dream!”_

_Finally after heavy shaking, Katniss woke, “Her eyes as the opened narrowed and looked at her surroundings suspiciously, until they focused on Peeta and noticed him.”_

_“Did I wake you? I’m sorry! Go back to sleep, I’m fine now.”_

_Peeta stared at Katniss for a moment, and without futher warning or thought, stood up and pulled her up with him, Katniss dumbfounded and still suffering from her dream, followed him without resistance._

_Peeta pulled Katniss to the bed, “get in, you need sleep just like I, it’ll be better if we share, I can´t fight away the youma, but I can definitely protect from your nightmares Katniss.”_

_Katniss still confused just followed his instruction, he sounded so sweet and sure of himself, very different from what Katniss had suffered all her life._

_She took off her metallic armor and accessories until just was just left in her full white bodysuit and got into bed, Peeta waited until she was settled and got in himself. At the beginning both laid side by side, until Peeta turned over to her and pulled her into his arms._

_He was warm and his heartbeat was so soothing, with little more thought Katniss let the sound of his heart guide her into unconsciousness and fell asleep._

_The next day, none of them said anything and continued as they usually were, until before they left the town on their journey, Peeta appeared with a bigger pack that now contained their new tent and cot._

_“It’ll be better like this” Peeta had said_

_And since that day their sleeping arrangement had not been discussed or changed._

Peeta looks towards the forest where Katniss had disappeared and he hopes she returns soon.

_______________________________________________________________

 

Katniss after a good walk finally arrives to the campsite, she notices that he has already set up the tent and now his down to his underwear mending his pants with a needle and thread.

 

“Peeta we are moving camp.” She doesn´t know what inspires this thought but she knows it must be done.

 

Peeta looks up, and as always doesn’t question her decisions, “sure Katniss, let me just pack everything up, why don’t you eat while I finish.”

 

Katniss nods her head and then looks over to the fire and sees that Peeta has left her meal along with a cheese bun he favorite.

 

She blushes at this detail, he is always thoughtful like this, and he always seems to be giving her things she favors.

 

Peeta takes it upon himself to get everything packed while she eats her food and nibbles her cheese bun. She stares at Peeta for a moment and then catches herself and looks away.

 

She starts noticing more details about Peeta… no… she has noticed for some time that she likes to stare at him and she especially likes to stare at some of his physical traits. Damn the organization if it had not been for them, she would have not noticed her attachment to Peeta… no… wrong again.

 

She is not simply attached… She is incredibly attracted to Peeta and he has become important to her… a lot…

 

For the moment he is bent down folding their tent, his long lashes seem to almost tangle every time he blinks and that mesmerizes her. His voice soothes her nightmares and her youma side after ever fight. His blonde curls make her curious about how they would feel if she dug her fingers into them. His blue eyes change to his mood, but each time they look straight at her, she just wants to get lost in them.

 

Peeta is now rolling up their cot… their cot. At first she denied the need of such an arrangement, but as the nights passed Peeta’s arms wrapped around her made the nightmares fo away and his scent relaxed her muscles.

 

Finally for weeks Peeta’s lips had tortured her, she wanted very much to feel them pressed against her own.

 

“Katniss I’m all set!”

 

Shakes her thoughts and turns towards the forest, “let’s go.”

 

They walk on the same path she did earlier to meet with Haymitch.

 

“Where are we off to?”

 

“On my walk I noticed a pond. We haven´t really bathed for a while and for my next mission it’ll be necessary to keep ourselves clean and presentable.”

 

“Oh great! I was thinking of asking you about that!”

 

Katniss only nods and continues on her path as Peeta follows.

 

Peeta admires Katniss from behind, she is beautiful in a special way and from all the nights they have spent sleeping together he knows she fits him perfectly.

 

He sighs, he acknowledges it’s not just physical, on the contrary just her presence makes him feel fulfilled. He knows he is completely smitten with her and will follow her for as long as she lets him.

 

Peeta blushes, Katniss being a Claymore would never give him a second look that way. But anyhow he is content by loving her from afar.

 

After a couple of hours walking they finally reach the pon.

 

Peeta looks at it and smiles, “it’s perfect! If you want to go first be my guest, I’ll set up camp over there by the trees.”

 

Peeta walks over to a rocky shore at a good enough distance from the pond. He sets up the camp with skill and swiftness. When he is all done, he sees that Katniss has not moved from her position and is staring at him.

 

“Katniss is something wrong?” Peeta looks around trying to see if there is danger.

 

Katniss walks over to him a doubtful look crossing her face for a second, then with a timid voice, “I was thinking Peeta, it would be better if we bathed together.”

 

“Whaaa… uuuuuh… whaaa…?”

 

Peeta can’t seem to comprehend the situation and stares at her dumbfounded.

 

Before Peeta can snap out of his daze, Katniss does the unthinkable and steps up close to Peeta, pressing her body to his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Peeta’s eyes go round and bigger.

 

His mouth is slightly agape, Katniss doesn’t give a second more of thought and leans in until both their lips meet…


	7. Primrose of the Faint Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been some time since I posted, sorry, some personal shit happened. But I'm sorta back, I still slave at work, but I'll try to post more frequently. So I updated all my works: A tale of Netherfield Park, Claymore and Midnight Secretary; I also posted a new story if you want to give it a go. ;)
> 
> CHEERS!

SCENE 06

PRIMROSE OF THE FAINT SMILE

 

At first their kiss is awkward and strange considering neither of them had done it before. Peeta’s response to Katniss’ actions is slow and unbelieving, while Katniss welcomes the sensation of having her lips pressed against Peeta’s.

 

The kiss improves as Peeta’s stiffness fades and he begins to respond. Warmth and curiosity invades both of them as their movements become demanding and clumsy.

 

Without another thought and in frenzy urgency, both undress and lay on the cot beside the pond giving themselves hungry kisses and unchaste touches.

 

Peeta in awe stares at Katniss, drinking up the woman he loves, as she lays beside him. He notices her long and lean body as well as a painful scar between her breasts. Katniss tries to cover herself and leave the cot, but Peeta reacts quickly and pulls her back, “your beautiful Katniss, you never have to cover yourself from me.” Peeta continues to give her kisses and erases all embarrassing thought from their minds as they continue to explore each other.

 

Limbs tangle and moans are heard in pure bliss, as the two young virgins let themselves be led by lust and hunger. Peeta in hot desire tries to remember his brother’s advice in making a girl feel good her first time. As he kisses Katniss’s body in a worshiping matter. Katniss feels the heat rising as her lower half gets uncomfortable and unbearably hot.

 

She is lost in all sensations until she feels Peeta’s index finger enter her as she gasps, “shhh Katniss, this is just to prepare you.” Katniss is confused until Peeta’s thumb starts to play with another part of her that shoots pure pleasure through her whole body.

 

“Peeta!”

 

“Yes, that’s it Katniss.”

 

Peeta’s finger and thumb increase their movement as the moment intensifies, Katniss can feel something building up in her core when she feels herself being invaded by a second finger, her pleasure diminishes slightly as a feeling of heat and being stretched mix up.

 

“Just a little more Katniss!”

 

 They continue on like this until finally Peeta can no longer deny his burning desire and penetrates Katniss.

 

For Katniss her pain is sudden, uncomfortable and unexpected, though she was entranced by Peeta’s concentrated and flush face and the pains numbs away replaced by the previous heat and pleasure. Peeta on the other hand is overwhelmed with the tightness and needs to thrust hard.

 

Both moan and groan lost in the feelings they are experimenting, by this point Katniss feels strange and in ecstacy, as if building up to something, she lets Peeta’s thrusts intensify the feeling as she feels hotter and hotter.

 

It is in this moment that she observes Peeta make a face of complete shock as his thrusts become less synchronized and erratic, he explodes shouting out, leaving both of them breathless and sweaty.

 

Peeta falls over Katniss feeling ashamed.

 

“Sorry Katniss, I don’t think that was supposed to happen, I’ve heard stories of much better outcomes.”

 

“It’s alright, I was feeling very good and we can practice more.”

 

“What? Really?” Peeta is surprised by Katniss pushing Peeta down and placing herself on top, with a new sense of security and hunger she bends down to kiss Peeta and both a then lost again in a pool of desire and pleasure.Unbeknowest to any of them, a dark figure observes them from a tree branch.

 

Haymitch smiles as both youths tangle and dance down below and chuckles, things are going right on track, Katniss has demonstrated curious behaviors unlike other claymore, although she is unlike any other claymore as well. He smiles as he remembers where she comes from, no wrong, from what she comes from is a better term. Oh the future events will certainly be interesting.

_________________________________________________________________

 

It’s a full moon shining brightly over the small village in the far skirts of district 3, a tall, lean and beautiful claymore appears unexpected at the village’s entrance. Tonight turns out to be a festival night and everyone in town is gathered to celebrate the harvest moon, until now everyone was enjoying themselves up to the point where they noticed the claymore.

 

Without warning or sound the claymore lunges forward and slices one man in half and starts counting.

 

Her soft and delicate voice being carried through the whole market square, “one!”

 

She then stabs another man, “two” immediately after a third man falls to her sword.

 

At this moment all villagers are screaming and running.

 

“A claymore is killing people!”

 

“She is an assassin!”

 

“We are doomed!”

 

Amongst the caos, the villagers are shocked when two men transform into youma.

 

The claymore then smiles, “idiots! The moment you saw me you should have transformed and attacked me full force.” Incredibly fast the appears beside them and stabs them, as she continues to count, “four and five.”

With this she stands still in the middle of the market square, and looks around the frightened villagers. A yell is heard as someone shouts, “look! The bodies have all transformed into youma!”

 

“So naïve and stupid, none of you had noticed that six deadly youma lived amongst you, I could sense all of them from a couple of miles away of this village.”

 

All the villagers gasp and a general murmur starts to spread.

 

“Now let’s see, how many have I killed so far, one… two… three… four… and five… oh I have missed one, I seem to have lost it in the frenzy, my oh my how inconvenient, where could it be?

 

The villagers whimper in fear as the steady grey gaze of one of the silver eyed witches observes them.

 

She suddenly smiles, “I lied, there you are,” and with a whoosh the claymore appears behind a young boy standing near the food stands.

 

“You couldn’t have thought I wouldn’t detect you in the throng of people did you?”

 

With a quick and fast swipe the boy’s two halves fall to the ground and then transforms back to a youma.

 

“Iiiii… Incredible!” is whispered amongst the villagers watching.

 

“Tttthe yyy… yyouma didn’t even have time to react or defend itself.”

 

“Iiis this the pppower of the claaaaymmmore?”

 

The village mayor with his secretary come forward slowly, fearful after seeing the impressive attack of the claymore.

 

“Thank you!” whispers the mayor, “here is the payment for your services.”

 

Softly with the voice so beautiful and graceful the claymore responds, “I do not need it.”

 

The village gasps, “IIIII ddddd d do not uuuunderstand,” stutters the mayor.

 

“A man dressed in black shall pick it up later today, give it to him.”

 

“A man dressed in black? Is there any other information you can give us, with such a poor description of him, how can we know if he is the one you speak of?  What if we make a mistake a give it to someone else?”

 

“This is nothing of my concern, although it is known that those villages that do not pay are marked as bandits and the organization never helps them again, it is also known that those villages are later attacked by hordes of youma.”

 

Everyone gasps, “we shall pay, without a doubt we shall pay however we can!” whimpers the mayor.

 

“Very well, that is a very intelligent decision.”

 

The claymore then puts away her sword and walks out of the village without looking back, only a couple of hours out, two dark figures sit up in a tree, and one speaks out.

 

“You said it as if we were the ones that sent them the youma.”

 

The claymore stops without surprise or responding to the figure’s comment.

 

“What are my new orders, Snow?”

 

The second figure chuckles, “Walk two days west until you reach the rich forests of district seven, there you will find the city of the marshes, Teo.”

 

“Any other information?”

 

“Do you wish for more?”

 

“No, not really…”

 

“No matter how many youma there are or the circumstances the job is always the same… find them and kill them… that is all.”

 

The claymore slightly smiles and gives both men a salute, “Very well, boss.”

 

“So cheeky! She should be careful, her pride could be her undoing with the organization.”

 

Snow stares at the claymore as she walks on to her next mission, and looks over to his companion Thread, “My dear Thread, she has a right to such pride. Half human and half youma, created by the organization, she is warrior number 182 of the 77th class of claymores, named Primrose, no matter what youma she encounters, she is able to eliminate them without liberating her youma power.”

 

“You can’t be serious, she can’t be that powerful!”

 

 “HA! She is! So much her face never deforms or shows any gesture or facial expression, maintaining a peaceful face as she kills the youma, it is even said that she fights carrying a faint smile. That is why she is called Primrose of the faint smile, the most powerful woman amongst the claymore, or more correctly the most powerful monster in existence, Primrose of the faint smile, ranked number one amongst the entire claymore, and it is even said that she might be the most powerful claymore ever to be created.”

 

“She is a monster!”

 

“Yes my dear Thread, she certainly is, and I have many plans for her in the near future.”


	8. The Twin Goddesses of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to being able to write another chapter of Claymore, thank in advance to anyone who continues to read this story, I hope you like it, the writing is different due to the type of story I'm telling at the moment.
> 
> I would love to read your comments and thank you again for reading.
> 
> CHEERS!

SCENE 07

THE TWIN GODESSES OF LOVE

 

Primrose walks at a leisure pace towards the village of Teo, it is a mile away that she senses the faint presence of the youma in the village, as she reads their power level or youki, as the organization has called it, she also notices that the village is clueless of their presence.

 

This can only mean two things, either they have just arrived to the village, or their victims are still not any of the residents. The later is mostly probable, considering the organization has been contacted and a claymore hired.

 

Primrose’s interest is peaked, as nothing pleasures her more than to surprise unsuspecting village folk of the impending danger in which they are living. She sets off at a fast gate towards the village.

 

In a blink of an eye she arrives and crosses the entrance. It is market day and everyone is entertained by the bargains and products being sold. Primrose acts before she is noticed and counts 4 youma in the crowd. Just as a person points to her, yelling out claymore, she unsheathes her sword and impales two of her foe.

 

The villagers scream and run, the remaining youma try to take advantage of the frenzy and hide amongst the townfolk, all to no avail as they are in the presence of the no. 1 claymore.

 

She easily slices one more monster in two, their power diminishes along with their disguises. The village is shocked and no one moves, as the claymore looks around making a double check of her surroundings, she very calmly informs the town that one more youma remains.

 

Each and every person looks at one another, fear across their faces.

 

“I wonder, where it is, how very intelligent, I cannot sense it.” She says as she takes a walk around the market stalls.

 

The townfolk hardly breathe, “Where could you be?” says Primrose as she goes to stand near a boy and a small girl next to the fish stall.

 

The claymore smiles all of a sudden, “Kidding.”

 

And before the youma can react, Primrose strikes down the boy without harming the girl.

 

The town gasps and the girl falls to her knees.

 

The town mayor comes forth to thank Primrose and as always, Primrose indicates that a man in a black cape shall pass to pick up the payment.

 

As she turns, the most unexpected event happens, Primrose is embraced from behind, as any warriors instincts, she kicks away the person, only to discover, that the little girl is the culprit.

 

The rest of the townfolk, take a step back and in shock to Primrose, look away, as if no one has the intention of defending the girl.

The years as a claymore have taught Primrose to not be kind or emphatic with her clients, but something in the girls grey eyes, make her doubt.

 

“Do not thank me little girl, for I did not come here to save anyone, it is my job to kill youma and there is nothing more to it”.

 

With that she turns around and starts walking out of the town, forgetting the city and the girl with the grey eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Not but a kilometer away from the town in a darkened forest, Primrose suspects someone follows her, she quickly moves to attack, only to be surprised by the little girl.

 

The little girl is noticeable exhausted and Primrose decides she will leave the girl to her fate, it was stupid of her to follow a claymore. Not a step farther, Primrose hears the girl collapse to the ground. The claymore sighs, and goes back to the girl picking her up by the hair. The girl is so exhausted she does not notice, a little distance away, Primrose finds a pond and throws the girl in, after a few seconds, the girl comes out spitting and breathing hard.

 

“Why do you follow me little girl?”

 

The girl only stares at Primrose with very sad eyes and starts washing herself.

 

Primrose then decides that it would not hurt to have a pet with her until she reaches the next village, at least the girl will bring some entertainment.

 

That evening Primrose gives the girl part of her meal and observes as the girl very enthusiastically eats it to her heart’s content. Halfway through the girl through gestures offers the food back. Primrose smiles.

 

“We claymore hardly eat, as well as sleep or rest, it is part of our design to not need such bothersome things. Eat away, for if I were hungry I would just get more.”

 

The girl content with her answer, continues to eat away the meal and after an hour falls on the ground exhausted to sleep.

 

It is at this moment that Primrose senses Snow, and walks away slowly. As she approaches a darker area of the woods, Snow appears.

 

“I see you have a pet Primrose.”

 

Primrose ignores him and only asks, “What is my mission?”

 

Snow only laughs, careful claymore, you may be number one, but you still belong to the organization.

 

“I shall dispose of her in the next village, if I left her out here, I could be tainted with her death and the organization would have to kill me.”

“So keen. But yes, we cannot have such misunderstandings, after all it is strictly prohibited a claymore kill a human, you are designed only to destroy the youma.”

 

Primrose stays silent  and soon after Snow gives her new instructions.

 

Primrose bids her farewell and walks back to the campsite, it is on her way back that she notices another presence.

 

A man. Strange, they are very far away from civilization.

 

A soon as she thinks this, the man appears with a sword, “Well look here, a claymore. I must say you are beautiful.”

 

Primrose only stares at the man with disgust.

 

“What? I am not enough for you? I shall show you to respect me!” Shouts the man suddenly, Primrose does not defend herself as she remembers the law of the claymore, and allows the man to push her down on the ground.

 

As the man grabs at her clothes, she ponders how it is these people that they protect from the youma, and she closes her eyes.

 

Very little after, without the man or Primrose noticing a small log hits the man across the face.

 

The man howls in pain and looks over to the culprit. There panting and shivering in fear is the little girl, the man quickly lunges himself at her, and starts hitting and punching. It is here that Primrose angers and with the same sword that the man held, cuts one of his hands off.

 

The man again shouts out in pain, and looks over to Primrose, “you cannot kill me, so what do you think you are doing?”

 

“Do not mistake me human, yes we cannot kill humans as it is instilled by the law, but I have the free choice and will if I wish to follow that law.”

 

The man’s face changes from anger to fear as the mighty no. 1 claymore holds a sword to his throat.

 

He quickly stands up and runs away. Meanwhile the girl is curled up in a ball and crying.

 

“Hush child, he is gone, you need not cry anymore.”

 

The girl stands up and goes over to hug Primrose. Primrose at first tries to reject her, but after seeing the girl try to speak, she understands with the half spoken words that the girl hugs her, not out of fear or to be grateful but because she wishes to quell Primrose’s sadness as she has suffered just as much. Primrose is shocked and as she allows the little girl to hug her, she for the first time learns that claymores can also cry.

 

* * *

 

It is but a month after Primrose’s and the girl’s encounter, both women have bonded into some kind of mother – daughter relationship, but it is in their last journey that Primrose decides the girl deserves a better life than traveling with a claymore, and as she strikes down the last of the youma in the city they are visiting, she asks the cityfolk to take care of the girl.

 

The girl refuses and tries to follow Primrose, it is in these moments that Primrose looks back at the girl.

 

“You need a name.”

 

The girl looks at Primrose crying, “What a terrible face, all full of snot and tears, if I were to name you based on your looks, you would probably be called snot face.”

 

This only makes the girl stop crying, “let’s see…” Primrose looks around the village for inspiration until her eyes fall upon a fountain with a huge statue in it.

 

“Do you know the story of that statue?”

 

The girl looks upon it and sees a statue with two female angels back to back, after a moment Primrose continues to speak, “they are the twin goddesses of love, one is called Primrose and the other is Katniss. I shall call you Katniss.”

 

The girl looks up at Primrose, knowing their time together is finished.

 

“Live a life as a human Katniss, live a life for the both of us, happy and without fear or darkness.”

 

With these last words, Primrose settles a kiss on Katniss’ forehead and walks away to the sunset.

 

 


End file.
